Xmen: Destiny
by leslie22
Summary: Xmen/Charmed/Crossover. Jarvis is the new mutant in school. He is going to be in for the ride of his life when he discovers that he is a mutant, and his parents are to. The X mansion is in for a big surprise. Could he replace Jean Grey?
1. The Beginning

I'm so excited about this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. This is an X-men story so enjoy…my new character is Jarvis.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel.

Telepathy _-"Italic"_

*************************************

**The Beginning**

_**RIIIIIINNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!**_

Damn I hate that alarm clock. I threw my shoe at the alarm clock and it fell to the floor of my room. Oh well might as well get up now. I got up out of my bed and stretched and yawned a little. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was everywhere. Damn I really hate having long hair sometimes gosh.

Looking in the mirror what was looking back at me was a half black and half Dominican guy with hazel eyes and long hair that goes down to my shoulders. I'm 16, about 145 pounds and about 5'11 and, yep you guessed it I'm gay. No one knows that I'm gay because I don't flaunt it around and where make up and stuff. I'm just me I guess. I got in the shower and did my morning ritual to get rid of the morning hard-on, if you know what I mean. Then I got out of the shower after washing myself real good. I then blew dried my hair and put it in a pony tail. I brushed and flossed my teeth, and then went back to my room.

What am I going to where today? I looked through my clothes in my closet. Dang I didn't realized I had so many clothes that I don't really where. After searching my closet for about ten minutes I decided to go with a blue South Pole shirt, and some black South Pole pants,(I love South Pole hehehe) with a pair of black and blue Jordan's. I looked in my full length mirror on my closet door and was like…Yeah I look good…I giggled to myself.

"Jay come down stairs and eat before you be late for school boy!"

That was my mom she always trying to rush beauty. I laughed

"I'm coming mom."

I got my back pack and got ready to go down stairs. When I got down stairs my mom was cleaning up the kitchen and my dad was at the table reading the sports section in the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom, hey dad what's up?"

"Oh nothing much son just about to get ready to head to work. And I just checking out how last nights football game went. But I have a meeting today with the heads of the company I might be getting a promotion soon." My dad said while taking a sip his coffee.

"That's great dad I hope you get it you've been working real hard on your cases."

"Yeah I hope so to son." My dad's a lawyer for this firm called Johnson & Clark's Law Firm. He has only lost one case sense he started and that was only because his client would talk on the stand.

My mom said, "You need to hurry up and eat or you are going to be late for school. You can drive your car today."

Heck yeah I get to drive my car today. It's not a real fancy car its just a 2006 ford Taurus but I love it to death my parents got it for me for my 16th birthday. I finished eating and grabbed my keys from the hook by the side door. I kissed my mom goodbye and told my day see ya later and went out to my car. I drove to school with nothing really exciting happening and parked in my regular spot. I turned off the car and looked at my school. Booker T. Washington High School home of the fighting bears. My school for the last two years.

"Well here I go to another boring day of high school."

Boy was I wrong.

I walked up to the school and went in. I said hi to a few people and headed off to my locker where I knew my best friend would be waiting for me.

"Well it's about time you got here I was just about to got to class without you!" That was my best friend, Christina, she is the only person in the world that knows my secret.

"My bad gurl I just…"

"Yeah, yeah you were just trying to look good for a certain someone huh." Christina said and elbowed me in the side at the same time.

"Shut up no I wasn't…I was just…ok maybe I was." We both laughed at that.

"I knew it. I don't know why you like that boy he's a dog and you know it." She warned.

"I know, but Jacob Jones is so hotttttt tho." I replied with my eyes glazed over daydreaming about him.

"I know he is…" We both laughed again.

Christina is like my best friend in the world she is half black and half Dominican, just like me. That probably why we get along so well. She is one of the finest 16 yeah old girls at are school. We met each other in the 1st grade and we've been best friends ever since. She has long hair like mine but hers is down to the middle of her back. I always picture her a lighter version of Megan Good. She is 5'6 and 120 pounds. We talked a little more as we walked to class. When we got to class we sat in our usual seats, in the back of the class, and talked until class started. Class was boring so I won't bore you with the details. So the rest of the day went by pretty normal until my last class gym. It wouldn't be that bad if the hottest guy in school, Jacob Jones, wasn't in it with me. Everything was going fine until we had to shower. I walked into the locker room and smelled that all to familiar smell of rusted metal and smelly bodies. So I got in the shower in my usual spot in the back. God this shower is really dirty sometimes. These guys are so nasty. I started to wash off as fast as possible to get out of this nasty ass shower. I put my face under the water and then I hear the shower next to me turn on and I open my eyes to see…yep you guessed it Jacob Jones.

"Hey Jarvis what's up man good game today." Jacob said to me. With that he patted my back and I was like oh my god he just talked to me and he just touched me in the shower.

"Th-thanks Jacob." I stuttered. I was trying so hard to stare at his face but my eyes drifted down to his crotch. I think my eyes glazed over when I saw his penis. It was so big and thick even if it was soft. I was staring so hard I didn't notice that I got a hard on.

"Look everyone Jarvis has a hard on!!" someone said. Once that was said all hell broke out. Everyone exploded with laughter. Oh my god I am so embarrassed. I turned of the shower and ran and put my clothes on. Everyone was still laughing at me and then they were staying things like…

_"He's a fag every one…"_

_"I always knew he was gay…"_

_"He probably wants to suck all of our dicks…"_

Then something happened that was so weird. I thought I was hearing the same things in my head as they were saying it out loud. I soon ran out of the gym the last thing I saw was a weird facial expression that I couldn't read. I ran out of the gym and out side. The talking in my head got louder and louder and I started to panic. I didn't know what was going on and I heeled my head to try and stop the talking. By now people were looking at me like I was crazy. They were talking in my head saying things like…

_"What is wrong with that weirdo…?"_

_"Why is he holding his head…?"_

_"What's wrong with him…?"_

"Shut up!!! Stop talking so loud!!!" I screamed.

At this point rocks and the small trees in front of my school started to levitate and spin around me. I was so scary. I screamed again for it to stop but all that did was make it worse. More and more things started to orbit around me. All I heard was more things in my head…

_"He's a mutant run before he kills us…" _

_"Run there's a mutant on the loose…" _

_"Somebody help us it's a mutant…"_

OH my god I'm a mutant. No this can't be right, this can't be me doing this. I couldn't take any more I screamed again and then the darkness consumed me…


	2. The Second Coming

From :

Subject: X-Men: Destiny part 2

I'm so excited about this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. This is an X-men story so enjoy...my new character is Jarvis.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of

Marvel.

This is not in line with any of the previous series. It is based on the X-men movies and the old version of the cartoon so it will have things from both but I'm putting a spin on things so it's mostly for my own mind. Hopefully.

Telepathy -"…"

Com Links ["…"]

The Second Coming

I don't know where I am right now. The room is dark and I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I see a light somewhere in the distance. I wonder what it could be. I start walking towards the light and as I get closer it comes in to view. I looks kind of like a bird, but is glowing a fiery red color. I get closer and the bird starts talking to me.

"I am the Phoenix and I have come to you because you are meant to do great things and I am the one to help you with your mission." It said to me in a soothing voice. I was stunned it was so beautiful the way the fire danced around this creature was simply breath-taking. I was so confused though by what it said. What mission can I possibly have? I asked my self.

"I know you are confused right now but everything will be clear soon my child. You now have to wake up…" That was the last thing I hear for the flaming creature before I slipped back in to consciousness…………

"Oh my god I knew this would happen sooner or later I just didn't want this to happen sooner." I recognized that voice it was my mother's. She seemed sad I could hear it in her voice. I could also feel it. I was weird it was like I could feel exactly how she felt. Sad, worried, and a little scared.

"I know Olivia, but we both knew this day would come. Jarvis is a mutant and the only thing we can do for him is help him develop his powers." This voice I did not recognize.

"Professor Xavier you have to help him with his powers he almost destroyed his school." My mom said. I almost did what? I have to get up now I need answers.

"Mom," I said. She came rushing towards me. She said, "Hey Jarvis how are you feeling baby."

"I'm doing fine mom what happened. Mom am I really a mutant?" I said kind of worried.

"Yes," she said looking away from me. I looked at her and I could tell that something was wrong I had that feeling again. I asked what was wrong.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Son, me and your father haven't been telling you the true about us, and yourself. Son, me and your father are both mutants and so are you."

It felt like my whole life was a lie. They knew all this time that I might be a mutant and they never told me. I was upset but I needed answers so I tried to calm down.

"Ok so you and dad are both mutants and you never told me that I might be a mutant too." I was so hurt that they didn't tell me this little bit of information.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you we just wanted you to have a normal child hood." My mother said to me. I was really mad that she didn't tell me but I tried to let it go. I started to get curious about some things.

"Ok I'm still kind of mad but its ok. I have some questions though," I said. "First what are your and dads powers?"

"Well my powers are that I am terra-kinetic, and pyro-kinetic. And I can heal minor injuries. Your father on the other had is cyro-kinetic, and he can coat his body with metal. And he is telekinetic, but he can't use it in his metal form. We both have mild telephy too." I was shocked. They have a lot of power. I wonder if I will get more of their powers.

"I'm not sure if you will get any of our other powers were not even sure what all of your powers are yet." I gave her a look. She said, "Sorry you kind of broadcasted your thoughts." I looked at her again then it hit me.

"Oh my god that's why I never got away with anything when I was little you always knew I did something wrong. And that's why every time you get mad at me the house shakes a little." I had learned about what all the powers were from books by Dr. Hank McCoy. I've always knew about mutants I just never thought I was one.

"Indeed you are one my son and from the looks of it a pretty strong one." The man that was talking to my mother before I woke up spoke for the first time.

"And yes before you asked I am a telepath. Actually I was the second most powerful telepath until you." He said. That's when I took notice that he was in a wheelchair. No wonder why he never stood up.

"Hold on what? I'm more powerful than you how is that you look like you are 50 something years old and I'm stronger than you? Yeah right. Who is this other person that is stronger than you?" I asked not believing that I was a stronger telepath than him.

"Well to answer your second question first. That person was one of my students and best friends. I thought of her like a daughter." He said and I felt a wave of sadness rush over him.

"Was? Where is this person at now?" I asked.

"She died a last month sweet heart," my mother said going to the Professor and giving him hug.

"It ok Olivia I'm fine now. So to answer your first question Jarvis I think that her power has now been passed on to you. So that makes you more powerful than me." He said this in a matter-of-fact way that caused me to giggle a little bit.

"Why do you think that her power is in me now?" I said with extreme interest.

"Well Jean had an entity inside of her that she got when we were in danger in outer space. The entity called itself "The Phoenix" and it was the most powerful telepath the world has ever known. The Phoenix wasn't meant to be in Jean so it was corrupted by Jean's emotions and turned Jean evil. We had to destroy Jean or the world would have been destroyed. But what you really need to know is that "The Phoenix" wasn't here for Jean, it was here for you."

I sat back on the couch in awe. "It is here for me. Wait while I was sleeping this fiery bird was there with me. It called itself "The Phoenix" and it told me that I had a mission and it was here to help me with my mission. It was so beautiful. And its voice was so soothing." I said excitedly.

They both looked at each other and then looked back at me. I don't know why but it felt like they were hiding something from me but I didn't push it. That's when my dad walked in the door with a black woman with white hair and a boy about my age with blond hair and blue eyes. He was cute to say the least.

"Honey what were Ororo and Bobby doing outside?" My dad said walking in the living room where we were at. He stopped and looked at Professor Xavier and knew that I had got my powers.

"Son I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner we just wanted you to have a normal life that all," he said going over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing.

"Its ok dad I understand. But what I want to know is why are these people here? Mom said that the Professor could help me develop my powers." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes I can and I would like to extend an offer for you to come to my school in Westchester, New York to help you develop your powers. Your parents both went their when they were your age and I would like you to come too." He asked with a warm smile on his face. I looked at my parents and then back at the Professor.

"Well if you can help me with my powers and my parents say I can go then it's ok with me." I said. I was kind of nervous and excited all at the same time.

"It's ok with us if you go it will be good for you to leave here. After what happened at your school it might be best if you go to the school." I felt a sadness and happy feeling coming from her.

"Ok well when can we leave?" I said wanting to know if it would be soon or not.

"Well that depends on when you want to leave. It's only about 5:30 so we could go today if you want." The Professor said.

"Ok the only thing I have to do is pack some stuff and go see my friend Christina and tell her about what happened. Would it be ok if we left in about and hour?" I said wanting to see Christina again.

"Sure we can leave in an hour. Go see your friend and meet us back here in an hour. And before you ask yes you can bring your car with us." He said already knowing what I was going to ask next. Damn telepaths.

I told my parents and everyone else that I would be back in a little while and I went outside to my car and drove out of the park drive way. I wonder how my car got back here. My mom must have brought it back or something. When I pulled up in front of Christina's house I was so nervous about what she was going to say. I got out of my car and walked up to her blue and white house and knocked on the door. Her mom answered the door and told me to come in.

"Hey Mrs. Williams, how are you doing today?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said she was doing fine.

"Is Christina in her room?" I said to Mrs. Williams.

"Yeah she's up there lying down, I think, go up there and see what she's doing sobrino?" She said in her sweet voice. I didn't mind her calling me that because she always did that I thought I was cool that she always called me her nephew.

"Ok Aunt Denise." I said and started my ascent up the stairs to my best friend's room. When I got to her room my heart was beating so fast I didn't know what to do. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in. When I walked in the door she looked at me and jumped off her bed and ran to me and hugged me tight. Then she let go and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch what you do that for?" I said rubbing my arm.

"For not telling me you were a mutant it's going all around school now." She said excitedly.

"Well I didn't know I just found out twenty minutes ago when my parents told me that they were mutants too." I said to her.

"No effing way!!" She said sitting on her knees on her bed.

"Yeah it wild to think that all this time they were lying to me." I said feeling kind of hurt again. She looked kind of weird after I said that. I asked her what was wrong.

"Well they weren't the only ones that were lying to you. I was too." She sighed and continued. "Me and my parents are mutants too." You have to be kidding me. Hell naw this is crazy. We just have too many things in common, I thought.

"Ok I'm not mad just why didn't you tell me that you were a mutant?" I said after calming down.

"Well I just got my powers a few weeks ago and my parents told me not to tell you until you got your powers. Oh but get this. They didn't tell us but my mom and your mom are sisters and we are cousins." Oh my god that explains a lot. I thought Aunt Denise calling me sobrino all the time was cool now I know she was always hinting that I was her real nephew and I was stupid enough to never get it.

"Oh wow I guess every thing is coming out today huh. Well I guess I always suspected something was going on and how we connected so easily." I said still stunned when she asked me…

"So are you going to the Xavier school?" She said with a smile on her face.

I asked her, "How do you know about that are you a telepath too."

"No but my parents told me about it and I told then I wanted to wait until you got your powers so we could go together. Professor Xavier came over here a week ago and invited me to go." She said.

"Well come on lets go get packed and we can tell your parents that your going to come with me to the school today." I said ready to go to this school to see what it's about.

"Ok give me like 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go ok?" My cousin said. God that feels weird to call her my cousin so soon.

"Ok I'm going to go down stairs and talk to your mom for a minute," I said leaving out of the room and walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and my aunt was in there making some dinner. I went a pulled up a chair at the island counter and just watched her for a minute.

"Aunt Denise, why did you never tell me and Christina that you and my mother were sisters?" I asked her while her back was facing me. At that moment I sensed a change in her feelings.

"Me and your mother are not talking to each other any more and we didn't want to tell you and Christina to not talk to each other any more so we just opted to not tell you we were sisters." She said. I felt a deep sadness in her as she said this. The plants that she had all around the house began to die. Her chlorokinesis being activated by her emotions.

"What happened," I asked curious to why they stopped talking. She just told me that she didn't want to talk about it. So I told her it was ok. Moments later Christina came down and saw all of the plants dead and knew her mother was sad. She brought them back to life and went and talked to her mom. After she told her mom she was going to the Xavier school with me, her mom hugged her and came and hugged me and told us to be safe. We walked out of the house and got in my car. The whole ride was with me and Christina talking about us being cousins and about us going to the Xavier Institute. When we go back to my house we walked in and we said hello to everyone and we told everyone that Christina was coming with us.

"Ok well I'm going upstairs to pack my things so that we can go. Christina come with me." I told her dragging her up the stairs. We went into my room and she smiled at me.

"What?" I said to her.

"I say the way you looked at Bobby," she said in with a sly grin on her face. I told her I didn't have a clue what she was talking about and continued to pack my stuff up. All she said was "Um hum" and left it at that.

"Alright lets go I'm ready." I told her when I thought I had everything I was going to need. We walked back down stairs and into the living room were everyone else was at.

"Alright we are ready to go." I said to everyone. From now on my live will be forever changed…

*****************************************************************

Author Note: Comments are welcome email me at _._ Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. The New Kid At Mutant High

From: Leslie22

Subject: X-Men: Destiny part 3

I'm so excited about this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. This is an X-men story so enjoy...my new character is Jarvis.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel.

This is not in line with any of the previous series. It is based on the X-men movies and the old version of the cartoon so it will have things from both but I'm putting a spin on things so it's mostly for my own mind. Hopefully.

Telepathy -_"..."_

Com Links ["..."]

The new kid at Mutant High

"Very well then we will be leaving now then. Olivia, James we will be on are way now, we have to get back to the jet so we can go back to the school. You are away welcome to come by anytime you want to." Professor Xavier said while pushing a button on his wheelchair to roll forward and gave my mother a hug and shook my dad's hand.

"Ok Charles take care of our son," my father said.

I walked over to my parents and gave them both hugs and told them that I loved both of them. They told me to be safe and I got my keys out of my pocket and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh mom and dad don't think that I forgot to give you a hard time about not telling me that Christina was my cousin but we will talk about that later." I said catching them signing that I didn't ask them about it.

"Busted" they both said causing everyone to laugh. We started to walk down the porch and the professor says that we have to go to this abandoned parking lot on the other side of town.

["Storm to blackbird, blackbird come in"]

["Blackbird here, this is Colossus"]

["Colossus we are on our way back we have an extra vehicle coming. We also have and extra person coming so stand by."]

["Ok we will be ready for you when you get here, Blackbird out."]

"Ok seems like everything is ready. Jarvis you follow us and Christina will ride with you." Storm said walking over to a jeep. So we all got in our cars and Storm pulled out and started to drive and we followed close behind. The drive wasn't that long so me and Christina talked about the cute boys that would be at the school and just talked idly. We pulled up to the place where Storm had told us and they stopped the car. Me and Christina looked at each other because there was nothing there.

_"Just watch."_ The professor said to us telepathically.

What we saw was one of the coolest things I ever saw this huge plane just started to appear out of no where. I was very impressive. A ramp lowered from the plane and the professor told me to follow them into the plane. We got out of the cars and walked to the deck of front of the plane. In the front of the plane were 3 other people. The one in the pilot seat was this really muscular guy with black hair he was really cute too with deep blue eyes. The one sitting behind him was a really cute girl with brown curly hair she was about my age maybe a little younger. The last was a black guy about my age with blond hair I wonder if he bleached his hair but hey Storm does have white hair and I don't think she is that old. I would find out later that this guy is Storm's nephew.

"Hi my name is Shadowcat but you can call me Kitty. The guy with the blonde hair is Spyke but you can call him Evan. And the on in front of me is Colossus but you can call him Piotr or Peter or just plan Pete." Kitty said enthusiastically.

"Hi Kitty, I'm Jarvis and this is my cousin/best friend Christina," I said to the enthusiastic introduction. Storm went to the co-pilots seat and started pressing buttons. She told all of us to take a seat and we took off. The ride was long but exciting I got to know everyone on board the plane a little better. Flying from San Francisco to Westchester took about 4 hours but we finally made it.

The school was beautiful as we approached it. When we were close enough to land the plane the basketball court opened up to a hanger were all the other vehicles were. As we finally landed the professor told me where I could park my car and we got up out of our seats and went to the cars. Once both of the cars were parked we made it to the elevator to go up to the main floors. The main floor was just as beautiful as the outside. The whole place was made of red wood. From the stairs to the walls to the floors.

It was already was already 10:00pm so the Professor told us that it was already lights out but if we were hungry to get something from the kitchen. He also told us what our room assignments would be. There were 3 people to a room so guess who I was roommates with. Yep if you said Bobby and Evan you are right. And Christina was roomed with Kitty and some girl named Amara who was a real princess. After we ate started the way to our rooms. Me and Christina said bye to each other and I said bye to Kitty. Then me, Bobby and, Evan walked to our room. When we got to the room there were three beds, three dressers, three desks, and three closets. So basically three of everything. Each on one of the three other walls of the room. Both of my roommates had posters and pictures on there walls. They were on the two opposite sides of the room so my area was the back of room by the window. I sat my stuff down and started to unpack a few things. I was really tired so I didn't unpack everything. I soon got tired of unpacking so I left it for tomorrow and finally went to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************

I lay in my bed sleeping until I feel something move beside me. I turn my head and open my eyes to see Bobby laying next to me. I was startled at first but he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. I felt another set of hands pull me in the opposite direction and there was Evan and he pulled me into another extremely passionate kiss. They continued this back and forth until I realized they didn't have any clothes on. Slowly they started to take of the shorts and muscle shirt that I had on. I lay there naked in the middle of my bed with these two sexy guys. I couldn't control myself any more. I dove down on Bobby 8in dick and started to suck him for all that I was worth. I sank all the way down to his busy blondish pubic hair. I crawled over in-between his legs and started to really deep-throat Bobby cock real good. Evan got behind me and started to probe my ass with one of his fingers causing me to moan around Bobby rock hard dick that was all the way in my throat at the time. Then Evan just dived in not giving me a chance to think about what was happening. He suck and licked and tongue fucked me to the point that I came right there.

"Fuck yeah we aint even fucked him and he's already busting a nut." Evan said to Bobby.

"I know man you want to try some of this he suck dick real good." Bobby told Evan and they switched positions.

I was still on all four when I started to suck Evan big 9in dick. I sucked Evan's dick hard causing him to moan and tell me to suck harder. I then felt Bobby rubbing his dick along my ass crack. I moaned and he started to tease my hole with is cock head.

"You ready for me to fuck this ass" Bobby said smacking my ass on good time causing me to whimper and moan on Evans dick.

"Yes I'm ready Bobby fuck me with that big dick of yours." I said as I came off of Evan's big chocolate dick. I went back to sucking Evan's dick as I felt Bobby smearing something wet that had to be lube on my ass and his dick. He started to push the head of his dick into my tight little virgin hole and to enter me. I moaned really loud on Evan's dick as my ass started to open up for Bobby's intruding dick. I wanted to scream out in pleasurable-pain but Evan held my head onto his dick as Bobby bottom out in me. I felt his curly bush against my ass and new he was balls deep.

"Damn man his ass feels so good. I think he was a virgin before because his ass is sucking my dick like a pussy." Bobby moaned out as he grinded his crotch into my ass. It felt so good I could feel it pulse in my ass. Bobby pulled out till just his head was in and drove it back in, in one long thrust. I started to push my ass back to meet his thrust as he started to fuck me good.

"Yeah Bobby fuck his ass. Loosen it up a little for when I fuck him." Evan said pulling my head onto his dick a little faster. I moaned loudly at the thought of Evan shoving his dick in me.

"Evan I think he wants you to fuck him now." Bobby said pulling out of me. I moaned at the loss of a dick inside of me.

"Hold on you will have a dick back up in there in a minute now suck Bobby's dick while I fuck your ass." Evan said while pulling out of my ass and letting Bobby take his place. Bobby was on his knees with my face pressed against his groin. Before I would pull back Evan rammed his cock up my ass without hesitation. I moaned around the cock in my mouth.

"Bobby lets fuck both ends of him at the same time and fill him with our cum." Evan said to Bobby as he started to pound my ass.

"Hell yeah fuck his ass Evan." Bobby said as he grabbed both sides of my head and hair and started to fuck my face vigorously. Having two cocks fucking me at the same time was amazing. Evan soon found my prostate and started hitting it with all his might I couldn't hold it any longer and finally I busted…….

*****************************************************************************************************************

Someone was screaming my name as I came into consciousness I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the room was a mess it looked like a hurricane had came threw the room there was water every where burn marks and cracks on the walls. What the hell happened here? Then I realized I was looking down at the room. I was floating. This was crazy did I do all of this while I was sleep. I willed myself down to the floor. Which didn't go so well and I fell flat on my ass in puddle of water.

"What the hell happened?" I asked no one in general.

"You happened man we woke up to seeing stuff flying around the room and then water and fire started coming out of you and the wall started to shake I was like there was a hurricane of fire and water around you." Bobby said. The door burst open at that time and there stood Colossus, Storm and some feral looking man.

"What the hell happened in here?" The feral looking man screamed at us. I was terrified of this man but I raised my hand.

"I-I-think it was me" I said timidly.

"Well bub what's the madder?" He said staring straight at me.

"I-I don't know they said all this happened in my sleep. I kind of had a dream and I guess this is what happened." I told him.

"Yeah I saw that nice three-way by the way" he said looking from Bobby to Evan and then landing on me. I don't know how pink I must have gotten.

"You were projecting your thoughts to everyone in a mile radius of the school." A new lady came through the door at that time. The woman had purple and black hair. She looked to be Asian but had a British accent.

"Well that's just great now everyone knows I'm gay." I said kind of mad at myself for having telepathy.

"It's ok there are a lot of other gay students here we try to be very excepting to everyone that lives here. We even have a few gay teachers here too." The purple haired lady said.

"Oh and by the way my name is Betsy Braddock not the purple haired lady hehe" she said giggling on the way out.

"And my name is Logan. Now the professor wants to talk to you so get your clothes on and lets go." Logan said. I finally stood up and looked at the room again and saw the mess that I had caused and then put a shirt on and some pants and shoes on and walked out with him. We walked out to the hall and as I passed Bobby and Evan the both blushed and looked down or away from me I was out my face hot with embarrassment.

"It's ok bub like Betsy said there are a lot of gay students and teachers here" he said as he winked at me. I was just about to ask him what that was about when I realized that we had already walked to the Professor's office. Before Logan could knock the Professor told up to come in.

"Good morning Jarvis." He said from his desk.

"Good morning Professor Xavier, you must already know about what happened last night?" I said blushing even more.

"Yes I do, but like Betsy said we except everyone no matter your race, color, or orientation and we don't discriminate against anyone. Everything is ok I have already told everyone to be nice to you. So you shouldn't have any problems." He said and a sincere voice.

"Thank you Professor." I said.

"Ok so now to the matter at hand seeing as today is Saturday you will not have class to day but you will have regular classes starting on Monday. But today I want to see what powers you have so that I can make up a schedule on what classes you should take to help you with your powers. Go to the Danger Room when you have gotten something to eat ok." The Professor said.

"Ok Professor were is this Danger Room at?" I asked.

"Logan will show you when you are finished eating now get going?" The professor said. I walked out of the professor's office and Logan was there waiting for me.

"Alright I'm going to take you to the cafeteria get you something for breakfast and then I'll come get you when I think your done ok." Logan said as we walked to the cafeteria. When we got to the cafeteria it looked like every other high school cafeteria. Everyone sat with there own cliques. As I walked in the cafeteria everyone got quit and just stared at me. How embarrassed was I? Very! No one said a word we not with there mouths. But I heard everything in my head.

_"That's the fag that sent us that three-way with Evan and Bobby"_

_"Why do all the cute ones have to be gay"_

_"Damn I wonder if he would let me hit it"_

"Jarvis over here" Christina called out. Finally someone broke the silence in the room besides them talking in my head. I walked over to the table and blushed because Evan and Bobby were sitting at the table. Kitty was also at the table.

"Hey Jarvis how are you doing, besides what happened this morning?" Kitty said as she giggled a little.

"I'm doing fine other than being extremely embarrassed. I have to go to some place called the Danger Room after this so they can test my powers or something though." I said still blushing.

"Oh that's cool so everybody tell Jarvis your names and powers because I know I talk a little too much sometimes I just get excited and I start to ramble sometimes…

So I'm going to stop now." She said in one breath. I giggled and everyone at the table started to tell there names and powers.

"Hi, my name is Amara! _My_ powers are terra-kinesis and pyro-kinesis. I can also turn into lava, cool, huh? AND I'm a princess." The blonde girl said as she tossed her hair.

"Hola, me llamo es Rahne. I can turn into a wolf. Or if I want to, I can stop the change and look more like a werewolf." The Hispanic girl said. She had long brown hair, and I had to say, she looked way buffer than me.

"Marcus. Music can give me various powers depending on the genre." This guy looked to be Native American. I could see the ear bud wires coiling down to his hoodie pocket.

"I'm Jack, and I am basically made out of rubber. I can stretch and change shape, and I am almost indestructible." This was a strawberry blonde guy I think might have been Irish because I picked up a little accent from him.

"My name is Jason and I'm a telepathic and telekinetic." Said this little brown haired kid he looked like he was 13 I guess.

"I'm Amy but, everyone calls me Ariel. I can manipulate all forms of water." When I heard her say her nick name and powers I instantly thought of the Little Mermaid. She had red hair too.

"Hi we are Jamie and Jasmine…" The boy said. "…and our powers are sort of the same…" The girl said. "…we have twin telepathy…" The boy said again. "…and we both can grow wings and shot energy blasts…" The girl said again. "…mine looks like fly wings…" The boy said again. "…and my wings are like a butterfly's." The girl finally said. My head was spinning as they talked back and forth they were both smiling warmly at me.

"Well you know me" Evan said blushing. "My power is that I can grow bone like spikes and use them as weapons."

"You know me too" Bobby said not making eye contact with me. "I'm cyro-kinetic." He said simply.

"Ok so what powers have you shown already Jarvis?" Jack said.

"Well I know think I am telekinetic and elemental. I think I can manipulate the four basic elements. Um I'm Empathic. And I guess the Phoenix is in me because I'm suppose to the best telepath in the world." I said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What?" I said confused at the stares.

"Dude for one you have a lot of powers and two…You have the fucking Phoenix in you?!" Jack said. I felt a wave a fear roll of everyone at the table.

"Yeah I guess. That's what it told me." I said to everyone at the table.

"We just hope that you are able to handle the Phoenix. We don't want to die anytime soon." Jack said. He was the only one that had talked so far.

"Jarvis so are you ready to go to the Danger Room?" Logan said coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." I said to Logan as I got out of my seat.

"Can we go?" Everyone said at once.


	4. Reborn

From: Leslie Elston jr.

Subject: X-Men: Destiny part 4

I'm so excited about this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. This is an X-men story so enjoy...my new character is Jarvis.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel.

This is not in line with any of the previous series. It is based on the X-men movies and the old version of the cartoon so it will have things from both but I'm putting a spin on things so it's mostly for my own mind. Hopefully.

Telepathy -_"..."_

Com Links ["..."]

Reborn

I'm standing in the "Danger Room" as they call it, waiting for what ever to start. The door to the Danger Room opened and in walks in this tall guy with red sun glasses on. Lame! He was extremely hot though. He was really clean cut and he walked like he either had something stuck up his ass or like something was just stuck in his ass if you know what I mean.

"Hi my name is Scott Summers. Jarvis, right?" Scott said as he extended his hand. I shook it and said nice to meet you.

"Ok well right now we are going to see how good your hand to hand combat skills are at. Don't worry will go easy on you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no need for any of that I am fairly okay in hand to hand combat I studied Tai Chi for a couple of years and I started Jujitsu two years ago." I said with an equal smirk on my face. "So try to keep up" I laughed to myself.

"No powers either, you cocky little bastard." Scott said as he sized me up.

We just stared each other down while we circled around the mat. All of a sudden Scoot tried to rush me and get a quick shot at me, but I was ready and did a standing back flip and kicked him in the face. After the first flip I did several more stylish flips to put some distance between us. I ended my flip with a spinning back flip and landed perfectly on the floor.

"What was that? You didn't tell me you could do all of that." Scott said in an amazed way.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I took gymnastics for eight years. Sorry, my bad." I said giggling to myself. I am such a showoff sometimes.

He smirked and tried to come a me with everything he had it seemed like. We went blow for blow he would hit me I would block, I would throw a punch or kick his way he would block. I was very impressed. No one could really keep up with me half of the time.

All of a sudden it felt like he was either going in slow motion or I was speeding up with my attacks. I kept getting hit in to his surprise, and my surprise. It was like I could see all of his moves before he made them and I was able to counter all of his moves. With one final kick I floor him and he stayed down for a minute.

"Ok were done with this you have royally kicked my ass newbie. I like you." I was shocked I actually beat a teacher I guess I'm better than I thought. Not.

"Cool so what's next?" I said ready for more action.

"Well now I going to the med bay because I think you broke a rib or two and you are going to do a fighting program so we can test what powers your really have." He said as I helped him off the floor. He was holding his ribs as he walked out the door to the Danger Room.

["Alright Jarvis before we begin let me tell you that, that was some excellent fighting skills that you have there. Now what I'm going to do is set up a training exercise that will help us establish your power level. I will get harder as you pass each stage so be prepared."] The Professor said on the intercom.

["Kick some ass man"] That had to be Jack speaking. I waved up to everyone in the control room and they all waved back. I could sense that Bobby and Evan were both had inducible feelings flowing through them. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I really don't know how to work my powers fully yet, but we will see what I can do really soon.

Five robots soon came out of the walls all around me. They all had some type of laser in there hands they soon started to shot at me. I put my hands up and closed my eyes and waited for some thing to hit me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw the lasers shooting at me, but weren't hitting me. I realize that I had put up some kind of shield. Something told me to expand it out to hit the robots. I then expanded it causing all the robots to fly into the walls and be destroyed.

[Level One Completed] said a computerized voice.

["Well done Jarvis, get ready for level two. This will be the last time I stop the program so be aware that it will get harder and harder. Trust your instincts."] The Professor said.

Five more robots came out of the walls followed by ten spider robots. Following my instincts I tapped into something inside of me and began to float up into the air. It felt so liberating to actually be doing this. I flew about ten feet into the air and looked down at the robots. The robots to aim and proceeded to try and shoot me out of the air. I dived and dodged through all of the attacks all the while thinking that I was a natural at flying. My hands started to tingle after a minute of maneuvering through the air. I pointed both of them towards the robots. My left hand got cold and my right had warmed up and in seconds time I was shooting twin beams of fire and ice at the robots. Half of the robots were frozen to the ground and the others were burning up. I sent out another wave and shattered the frozen robot finished destroying the melting robots.

[Level Two Completed] the computerized voice said.

Cool I beat level two. Level three is about to start. Ten of the regular robot came out of the wall. Five of them flew up at me and started to shot at me. This took me by surprise. I put my shield up again and tried to figure out at plan. I sent a wave out at the flying robots, but they caught themselves before the hit the wall. I forgot that there were still robots on the ground and they shot me with really powerful lasers that hurt like hell. I fell to the ground kind of winded. They advanced as I got up. When I got up, I sent out wave of telekinetic energy to get some space. I called upon the power of my air bending made a tornado. The tornado sucked up all of the robots. I increased the speed of it and then let it go. All the robots smashed against the walls to be destroyed on contact.

[Level Three Completed]

I think I'm getting the hang of these powers. Twenty robots came out of the walls. Oh crap this might be a little harder. I pushed them back it didn't work and they kept coming at me. I shot them with a blast of ice. They froze and I sighed in relief. Then they started to glow red and started to me melt the ice. Damn this _is _going to be harder I thought to myself. I then shot a jet of high speed water at the robots. I really only pushed them back. I then had a feeling and I started to really let loose with my water and start to fill the danger room up with water. I let the water get up to about knee length and shot out a bolt of electricity to fry their circuits. It worked and they blew up.

[Level Four Completed]

Fifty robots came out. Forty of them looked like the different one that I had seen before, but ten were new and looked bad ass. What did I just get my self into? The all advanced as one and tried to shoot me. I put my shield up to gather my thought. The robots kept shooting me and it was getting harder to keep my shield up. I pushed harder and harder, but it was wearing me down. Then suddenly something switched on in my head. Something that I have never felt before. Some kind of power was building up inside of me, telling me I can do more. It felt so good so I embraced it with open arms. I then caught on fire, but the strange thing is I didn't burn. It reminded me of the Phoenix but it was a green fire.

_"Jarvis this is me I am here to help you. Together we can do this."_ The Phoenix spoke to me telepathically. The voice didn't sound like it sounded before. The first time I spoke to me it sounded like a woman now it sound more like a man talking. It voice was still as soothing as it has been, but I had a man's softness to it.

_"Ok let's do it"_ I told the Phoenix.

We rose into the air and the fire around me got bigger and bigger until I was in the center of the great beast. Feeling all the energy that the Phoenix gave off was infatuating. It was like I couldn't get enough of it. We started to spin around in a circle creating a vortex of fire. The robots were swept up into the vortex and some of them started to meat instantly. Others I used my telekinesis to smash them into each other. I forced electricity into the fire vortex to fire the circuits in some, but it was working fast enough. One last ploy to destroy these robots I took drastic measures. I created a force field around the vortex and when supernova. I was great and scary all at the same time. Once all the robots were destroyed I stopped the vortex with little effort and remained floating above the ground.

[Level Five Completed Ending Program]

My mind was exhausted. I have to get used to this power. I think I might have…I fell asleep in midair.

***Phoenix Point of View***

Jarvis couldn't handle the power just yet so I took over his body until he wakes up. I floated down to the ground below me, still covered in the new green flames that were a quality from which Jarvis gave me. Once I touched the ground the flames disappeared. The doors to the Danger Room opened and all of Jarvis' friends came rushing up to me.

"Man that was so kick ass man. I knew this was going to be awesome to see!" Jack said enthusiastically. They talked and talked about everything that they saw Jarvis and me do. I was really amusing to see these kids talk about us like that.

"Phoenix, I can't say it's good to see you, but why are you here?" The Professor said to me as he moved closer to me.

"Professor Xavier nothing gets past you now does it." I said back to him. All the kids gasped when they realized I wasn't Jarvis.

"Yeah I felt when Jarvis passed out that you had taken over fully. But now that you are here tell us why you are here in the first place." The Professor said staring at me questionably.

"Ok well as you know I was sent to earth for a special reason the reason was to help the world against a threat the likes that you have never seen before. There are other things in this world that are more dangerous than the evil mutants that you deal with in your normal life. These things have powers that you have yet to see. So that's why I'm here, to help with the upcoming battle. These creature are going to try and bring Apocalypse back and they have power to do so much more. We have to find some help if you are going to succeed it this task ahead of us. Me and Jarvis can't do this alone or even with the help of you. We need three others that were destined to save the world just like Jarvis was destined to save the world. Together we can stop this threat. Now I am very sorry about what happened with me in the past, but Jean Grey was not the one to get my powers. She was to emotionally weak to have my powers. I wasn't even meant to be in her, but she was in trouble so I came to her to help. But trust me Jarvis is the one I was chosen to be with and once he gets the hang of my powers we will be one forever." I told the Professor. He was dumbfounded by every thing that I told him and he said nothing else.

"Well lets go to the med bay because Jarvis mind might be resting but his body needs to rest too." I said walking out of the room.

************************************************************************

***Jarvis POV***

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I automatically think I'm in heaven, but then I hear a machine beat next to me and I realize I'm in some kind o hospital.

"Ahh you're awake. I'm glad to see that. How are you feeling?" A voice told me I hadn't seen any one yet though.

I rise up out of the bed I was in and saw where the voice was coming from and started to freak out. There was a big blue hairy monster with a white lab coat on. I was kind of funny and scary all at the same time.

"Easy there. My name is Dr. Hank McCoy and I am the medical doctor here at the Xavier Institute." The blue furry creature said. I read his emotions and it didn't seem that he wanted to do me any harm so I relaxed.

"Ok so how did I get here?" I said wanting to know what happened.

"Well you walked. Well not you exactly it was the Phoenix that walked you here. It said that you passed out so it took over for a while." He said as he started to check my vitals.

"I didn't know it could do that." I said kind of confused.

"Well the Phoenix can do a lot of thing it is a very powerful telepath after all. Ok well every thing looks good you are free to go." Dr. McCoy said.

"Cool" I said and hoped of the bed and went to put on my clothes.

_"Jarvis when you are finished can you come to my office?"_

_"Yes Professor I will be there. How do I get out of here"_

_"I'll give you directions as you walk."_

I followed the directions that the Professor gave me and ended up in front of his office door as I knocked he told me to come in.

"Hello Jarvis I hope you are doing well?" He said rolling his wheelchair around his desk.

"Yes I'm doing just fine Professor thank you." I said smiling at him.

"So I have a few things to talk to you about. But before the I would like to congratulate you on a job well done in the danger room. Now let's get down to the business at hand. I have written up a school schedule for you so that you can start your school classes and your training." He said and handed me an envelope. I opened it and it said.

~Monday -Wednesday -Friday ~

Breakfast- 7:00 am- 8:15 am

Government/Economics- 8:25am- 9:35am –Professor Xavier

Physics - 9:45am- 10:55am – Dr. McCoy

Art- 11:05am- 12:10pm –Ms. Monroe

Lunch- 12:10pm- 12:55pm

Martial Arts Assistant- 1:05pm- 2:10pm- Logan

Elemental Training- 2:20pm- 3:00pm- Ms. Monroe.

Dinner- 7:00pm –9:00pm

~Tuesday –Thursday~

Breakfast- 7:00 am- 8:15 am

Pre Calculus-8:25am- 9:35am –Mr. Summers

English Literature-9:45am- 10:55am –Ms. Braddock

Gym-11:05am- 12:10pm –Logan

Lunch- 12:10pm- 12:55pm

Martial Arts Assistant- 1:05pm- 2:10pm –Mr. Summers

Physic Training- 2:20pm- 3:00pm –Ms. Braddock

Dinner- 7:00pm –9:00pm

~Saturday- Sunday~

Danger Room Sessions- 12:00pm-3:00pm

I looked up after I looked my schedule over.

"So I'm a teacher's assistant?" I said excitedly.

"Yes you are. I have one more thing to ask you about. I have a group of students and teachers that I call the X-men and I would like you to be apart of the junior team until I feel you are ready to move up to the adult team. All of your friends are in that group and I think you would make a good addition." The professor said.

"What do the X-men do?" I asked.

"We fight for mutant rights and we protect innocent mutants from the government. You mother and father were both on the team, as well as your aunt and uncle. Your cousin Christina has agreed to be on the junior's team so it is up to you. The only thing you will have to do is find a code name." The professor explained to me as he looked me over.

"Ok I will join. What is everyone else's code name?" I asked.

"Well you know Storm (Ororo), Shadowcat (Kitty), Colossus (Piotr), Spyke (Evan), and Iceman (Bobby). I'll let the rest of your friends tell you their code names, but as for teachers, Hank is Beast, Betsy is Psylocke, Scott is Cyclops, and Logan is Wolverine.

There are other teachers and juniors that you will see and they will tell you their code names as time goes by. So now that you know the code names what do you want yours to be?" The professor said leaning forward. I thought for a minute and came up with the perfect name.

"Well Professor I think my code name will be…REBORN."


	5. Who Else Is Gay?

From: Leslie Elston jr.

Subject: X-Men: Destiny part 5

I'm so excited about this. This is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like it. This is an X-men story so enjoy...my new character is Jarvis.

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel.

This is not in line with any of the previous series. It is based on the X-men movies and the old version of the cartoon so it will have things from both but I'm putting a spin on things so it's mostly for my own mind. Hopefully.

Telepathy -"..."

Com Links ["..."]

This Chapter will contain different people's Point of view. It starts with Jarvis and then moves on.

From Previous Chapter:

"Well Professor I think my code name will be…REBORN."

Who Else Is Gay?

The last couple of week here have been very cool. I feel like I am actually starting to get the hang of being here. The first thing that I made sure I did was put up mental walls so that I wouldn't have my wet dreams seen by the whole school. Betsy has taught me a lot of things with my telekinesis and my telepathy. I can make psionic weapons. I prefer to use twin Sais or a sword like Betsy.

Hank has been studying my power display for some time. He also was a blood sample which I gave him. He told me that his test should be done by today so I wondering what he is finding out.

"Ah Jarvis just the person I wanted to see." Hank said walking up to me.

"That's weird I was just thinking about what all you have found out about me." I said.

"Well follow me to the Professor's office and I will explain everything that I have found out." Hank said as I followed him to the Professor's office. When we arrived the Professor told us to come in.

"So Hank tell us what you all found out about our young Jarvis." The Professor said as he greeted me with a smile.

"Well what I found out about Jarvis is very interesting indeed. First of all he is a level 5 mutant even without the Phoenix…"

_Fuck_

"But the strange thing is that I found a non-mutant energy in him." Hank said.

"Well what does that mean Hank?" The Professor quizzed.

"Well I studied it and it looks to be of the magically kind of power. Meaning like the kind of power our friends in San Francisco have." Hank said giving the Professor a look.

"Well what powers does he have Hank?" The Professor asked looking towards me.

"He seems to the power of Deflection meaning he can deflect most attacks, he has and Ice Kiss where he kisses he palm and blows like he's blowing a kiss and it freezes thing in ice, and he throw balls of energy." Hank finally said.

_Double Fuck_

"Well we will have to pay the Halliwells and visit then." The Professor said.

I just sat there dumb founded not knowing what to think. Am I magical?

Logan's POV

Ever since I had to kill Jean it's has been very rough, but I have had someone by my side through it all. I remember the day he came to my room. I had been crying myself to sleep for like a week and a half and he comes and knocks on my door. I didn't want to open it a first, but I got up and answered it any way. Scott stood at my door crying silently. I invited him in and just stood there and looked at him. He didn't even look up at me for a few minutes. Then he just burst out crying and ran to me and started beating at my chest.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Scott said and he continued to hit me in the chest. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug to try and calm him down.

"Shh Shh it's ok, it's ok she told me to save her from killing everyone so I had to do it. I didn't want to, but I had too. You know Jean would never be the same after she has killed some many people. I had to set her free." I said while calming him down. I finally got him to stop hitting me and thrashing around. Once his crying went to silent sniffles I started to talk again.

"It will be ok, we just have to stick together and we will both help each other get through this." I told him as he continued to cry into my neck.

"Ok Logan thank you so much I kind of lost it there for a minute." He said sniffling.

We looked at each others face for what seemed like forever. I saw the hurt on his face and in his eyes even threw his sunglasses. For some reason the space between us started to get smaller and smaller until are lips met. That kiss sent sparks running through my veins. The kiss deepened and I felt both of us getting hard. We simultaneously started to grind into each other. Scott started to moan into my mouth.

"Logan make love to me." Scott said as he broke our kiss. I just nodded in response and leaned in to kiss him again.

I laid him on the bed and I got on top and we continued to kiss. Reaching under his shirt I lifted it up and started playing with his nipples while I sucked on his neck. I finished taking his shirt off of him and attacked his nipples, swirling my tongue in small circles making them little hard nubs. Scott pulled my shirt off as I was nursing on his nipples like a new born child. I eased my way lower licking and sucking on his hard abs down to his navel. I followed his treasure trail to the end of the rainbow. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxer briefs down in one motion and found my pot of gold. A foot and a half away from my face lay Scott's rock hard 8 inch dick and two egg sized balls. I took a moment and breathed in his manly odor. He smelled like he had just gotten out of the shower. I went down and liked up his shaft up to his head and licked at his piss slit. He moaned in ecstasy. His dick stood straight up and I kept licking on his mushroom sized head.

"Logan please stop teasing me. Suck it." Scott moaned out.

All at once I swallowed all of his cock, grinding my face into his pubic hair. He screamed out in pleasure. I continued to attack his dick deep throating him over and over again. He then started to beg me to stop.

"Logan, Logan, stop please! If you don't your going to make me bust and I wan to taste your dick first." Scott told me.

Once I finally stopped sucking his dick I lay down beside him and he climbed up on top of me and straddled my waist. He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss tasting his own dick that was just in my mouth. He then started to kiss me down my body passed my hairy chest only stopping to lick each of my nipples. He continued down till he got to my pants and pulled them down. Scott rubbed my dick through my boxers. He noticed that I had a big wet spot over the head of my dick. He then proceeded to suck and bite on my dick sucking up all the pre-cum that was leaking from my dick. He pulled my dick out and gasped.

"Damn Logan I knew you were big, but this is a monster penis. I don't know if I can take all of this." Scott said kind of scared.

"Don't worry Scott, you don't have to take it all right now just take as much as you can ok. I'll teach you to take it all in no time." I reassured him.

He took the head of my dick first and sucked it for and minute. Scott then started to ease his self down further and further on my dick I was very surprised that he had gotten 6 of the 10 thick inches of my dick down his throat before his gag reflex kicked in. I pulled him off and told him that I was proud of him for getting that much in. He smiled at me like he had just gotten a medal for sucking dick or something. I just love when he smiles I would have to tell him later that he should smile more.

"That was really good Scott now swing your leg over me so I can taste your dick again." He just did as I said and started to suck my dick again. I was feeling really good too.

I sucked Scott's dick for a few minutes and then I took his dick out of my mouth and started to lick at his balls that had been resting on my nose while I was sucking his dick. I then pulled Scott's ass down to my face and plunged my tongue into his ass. Scott's yelped and moaned coming off of my dick. After the initial shock of my eating his ass out he went back to sucking my dick with a new passion. I locked my arms around his legs so he couldn't move and attacked his pink rosebud sucking, biting, and licking all around his hole. I guess he liked the pleasure I was giving him to much that he stopped sucking my dick and started to grind his ass in to my face moaning like a mad man. His body started to shake and I could tell his was about to cum so I pushed my tongue as far up his ass as I could go and waited for him to blow.

"LOGAN!" Scott screamed my name as he came all over my stomach and groin.

Scoot collapsed on top of me. After he caught his breath he climbed off of me and turned around and looked in my eyes.

"Logan why did you make me cum I wanted to wait so we could cum together." Scoot said as he laid his head on my chest.

"Because I didn't want to fuck you right now I just wanted to please you for now. We will get to cum together soon, but right now I just wanted to give you that." I told Scoot and I rubbed the back of his head.

"Well at least let me suck you the rest of the way." And before I could answer he had my dick in his mouth. He sucked my dick for 15 minutes until I warned him that I was about to bust.

"Scott pull of I'm going to bust." He ignored me and kept going.

I couldn't hold back he was making me feel so good. I started to cum seconds after I said that.

"I'm cumming!!!" I said. Scott stayed on and tried to swallow as much as he could and his was doing a really good job, but it was just to much and he started to choke. I pulled him off and the last couple of shots hit him in the face. Once he caught his breath he went back and started to clean up all my cum that had gotten away from him. He then proceeded to nurse my softening cock for any other cum that might be in there. He looked up at me licking his lips for the cum that was on his face. I pulled him to me and licked up all of the cum that was on his face and let him suck all the cum off of my tongue. After we shared another kiss he lies back down next to me and put his head back on my chest. We lay quietly for a little while until I finally break the silence.

"Scott, are you still awake?"

"Yeah I still up Logan." He says.

"Are you ok with what we just did?" I said kind of scared of what his answer would be.

"Yeah I'm ok with it if you are ok with it…" He said unsure.

"I'm ok with it to, but what does this mean?" I say.

"What do you want it to mean Logan?" He says.

"Well I want you to be with me. I want to take care of you and I want to never be alone anymore. I want us to be together. I want you to move into my room so that I can hold you every night. That's what I want." I said showing all the feelings that I have for him.

He looked in my face studying it for a minute. When he found what he was looking for he spoke.

"Are you serious Logan? Do you really want to be with me as like in a boyfriend?" Scott asked getting excited.

"Well I don't really use titles, but yeah that's basically what I'm trying to say." I told him. He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist and kissed me and told me he would love to be with me. And now looking back over the two and a half months that we have been together I can't say that I have been any happier than I am right now.

"Hey Wolvy what are you doing?" Scott said coming into our room. I love it when he calls me that.

"Hey Scotty I'm just thinking about how much you make me happy." I said pulling him to me and kissing him.

At the Halliwell manor

James' POV

"Guy's come down here. We need to talk." I called up to my older brothers Wyatt and Chris. They came down the stairs and asked what was wrong.

"Professor Xavier, from the mutant school, just called and he said he has a new mutant there that has witch powers. He wants us to come to the school for a couple of months to help out with him. He also said that the Phoenix is back and in the new mutant." I told them. My brothers gasped when I told them that.

"Professor X then said that the Phoenix said that it was meant to be in the guy to save the world. I also said that it was looking for three others with powers that would help stop a new threat from destroying the world. The Professor thinks that might be us." I finished saying.

"Ok so let me get this straight. The Phoenix is back, it's in this new mutant, and he has witch powers. And the world is going to be destroyed if we don't stop it?" Wyatt said.

"Pretty much." I said

"Ok let go!" Chris said enthusiastically. My older brothers are both older than me. Wyatt is 19 and Chris is 17 going on 18 next month. I'm 16 now, but I will be 17 in a few days.

My brothers and I live with our mother and father. My mother and her sister's are the original Charmed One's, the most powerful witches to ever live. Our mother married a whitelighter, which is basically a guardian angel and had my two brothers. Unfortunately their father had to leave to protect them and he made our mom fall in love with male witch/whitelighter. His witch powers were similar to hers. He died shortly after my 5th birthday, and my brother's father came back. So that's how our house is now.

"Ok I guess we will go, but let's go tell mom and dad. So that they can be ready in case something happens here." Wyatt said as he when to go find our mom who was in the kitchen cooking like she always does.

"Mom the Professor at the mutant school in New York needs us to go to the school and help out with a new student he has. He says the new kid has witch powers. Can we go?" Chris said before Wyatt could get anything out of his mouth.

"Well we have to see what your father says. I say you can go, because I know your only and orb away if we really need you. How long does he need you to stay?" Mom asked us.

"Well Professor X said that we might have to save the world so, a couple of months might do it." Chris said as a matter-of-factly.

"So what's going on in here?" Dad says as he comes into the kitchen seeing all of us in there. (I call him dad now since he is the closes thing I have to a dad.)

"Hey Leo I didn't think you were going to be home from magic school for a couple of more hours?" Mom told him as he came and gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"EWW EWW EWW!" My brothers and I said in unison.

"So be quiet you three. Leo the kids just got a call from Professor Xavier asking them to come to New York for a couple of months. I told them sure, but I wanted to ask you to see what you thought." Mom said.

"Well I don't see why not Piper. The boys are only an orb away." Dad said never letting us down.

"Cool well we are about to go get our things and go. We will come down when we're ready to go." Wyatt said leading the way out.

Back at Mutant High

Bobby's POV

I'm going out of my mind. Ever since Jarvis has had that dream about me and Evan tag team fucking him I have been thinking about him. I talked to Evan and he feels the same. But he would never act on it unless Jarvis came on to him. I on the other hand would want to be with him, but I don't want to hurt Rouge. She doesn't really hang out with the friends I hang around any more. She's found new friends that don't like me too well, but hey whatever.

The Professor opened up a new wing in the school and Jarvis volunteered to be one of the people to move in. It was very disappointing that he moved out of our room, but I didn't want to tell him not to move out so I just left it alone.

Jarvis now has a room to his self now. It would have been awesome if Evan would have went to the new dorms, and left Jarvis and me by ourselves, but oh well now.

Jarvis' POV

So the Professor just got off the phone with some kid from San Francisco that could help me with my witch powers. I wonder if I know them. Let's see if I can do some of this stuff that Hank said I could. I focused to try and make an energy ball in my hand. I didn't work. I tried again and again, but it just would not work. I started to get frustrated and flung my arm trying to get it to come and this ball of energy came out of my hand and flew into the wall leaving a scorch mark.

"I'm sooo sorry Professor I didn't know that was going to happen!" I said freaked out.

"Jarvis calm down it is quite alright just remember, next time be more careful." The Professor said.

"Professor, can I go now? I want to try out my powers a little bit, before the people you told me about get here." I asked the Professor.

"Go right a head just be careful." He said allowing me to leave.

I walked out of his office and walked out side. I found a nice spot were I could practice my new powers. I used my earth elemental powers and made a dirt pillar. Seeing as I was frustrated when I made the last energy ball I tried it again, but with more control. I worked and I was soon holding a ball of energy in my hand. I threw it like a base ball at the dirt pillar and it exploded.

"Fucking A that was cool!" I said to no one in particular.

I used my earth elemental powers to make 3 more pillars. I repeated what I did the first time and threw three energy balls at the pillars exploding them consecutively.

"Damn that's awesome. Let me try this other power. Hank said I had to kiss my hand and blow a kiss. Easy enough." I said as I made another pillar.

I kissed my palm and blew a kiss at the pillar. The pillar was soon covered in ice.

"Cool man this should be fun." I said.

_"Jarvis come back to my office our visitor's are here"_ The Professor said to me psychically.

_"Ok Professor, but how did they get here so fast?"_ I said back.

_"By bluish white lights."_ The Professor said simply.


	6. Something Wiccan?

From: Leslie Elston jr.   
Subject: X-Men: Destiny part 6

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel. I also have no claim over any of the Charmed characters other than the ones I created. All right to Charmed goes to Aaron Spelling.

This story is from my own mind and will not be on cannon from any thing related to X-men or Charmed.

Telepathy -"..."  
Com Links ["..."]

Premonition {"…"}

This Chapter will contain different people's Point of view.

From Previous Chapter:

"Jarvis come back to my office our visitor's are here" The Professor said to me psychically.

"Ok Professor, but how did they get here so fast?" I said back.

"By bluish white lights." The Professor said simply.

Something Wiccan?

Jarvis' POV

As soon as I walked in to the Professor's office I notice these three really cute guys. The oldest looking one has blonde curly hair. He was tall and had a models look about him. I assumed he was about 20 years old. The second oldest one was about 18 and he had longer brown curly hair. He had more facial hair then his older brother. Now the youngest one was about my age 16 or 17 and compared to his other brothers he was the odd ball out. You could tell that all three were brothers but the youngest one was mixed with something. He was almost the same color I was but a little brighter. I would guess that he was mixed with black or something. He was I think the cutest of them all. He had his hair cut into a mini afro that was edged up to perfection. I guess he either heard me or he saw me staring at him because he blushed.

"I heard you and I see you staring at me. He giggled telepathically as the Professor started to introduce us.

"Hello again Jarvis I hope your practicing your new powers went well. Are guest are here as you see. I will let each of them introduce there selves one at a time and tell you there powers. Wyatt you can go first." The Professor said gesturing to the tall blonde.

"Hey I'm Wyatt Halliwell as the Professor said. I have telekinesis, energy balls, electricity from the hands and I control the elements. I can also orb which is a type of teleportation and I can heal people. My brothers and I can also cast spells and make potions." He said giving a million dollar smile and telling the second brother that he could introduce his self.

"Hey I'm Chris Halliwell and I was blessed with the awesome power of "seeing the future" called Premonition," he said sarcastically before going on. "I can also levitate. I have empathy and I also have energy balls. I can orb and heal people." He finally said.

The last brother took no time in introducing his self.

"Hi, I'm James Halliwell. I for one don't have energy balls like my brothers. My powers are Molecular Stasis as in freezing time, Molecular Combustion, blowing things up, I have an Ice Kiss, and I am telepathic. I can orb and heal too. I also have Astral projection and from my father's side I have Combustive Orbing were I can force orb into an object or being and have it/them explode. It's kind of like the Molecular combustion I got from my mother." He said and then blushed and stepped back.

He has some pretty good powers and he's so cute when he blushes. I guess it was my turn to introduce myself to them.

"Well hey I'm Jarvis as you may know already. I guess I have some of each of your powers. My mutant powers are that I'm telepathic and telekinetic; I can control the four basic elements, I'm empathic, and I also have this entity in me called the Phoenix force and it enhances my telepathy. For my Wiccan powers I have Deflection, the Ice kiss and energy balls." I said to shocked faces once again. I'm starting to get use to this actually.

"Wow dude your like all of us put together. That's some wicked powers. Can you control all of them?" Chris said breaking the silence.

"All of my mutant powers I've been using for a while so I'm pretty good with those. I can actually make psionic weapons such as swords and daggers. My other powers I had to learn were tied to emotions so I just figured out how to do all of those powers too." I told them. Everyone finally started to loosen up after that.

"That's really cool maybe we could try our powers out together sometime?" Wyatt said.

"That would be great." I told them. James was just sitting in the back not trying to say too much, so I started talking telepathically to him.

"Hey what's wrong you're not saying anything?" I said to him.

"Nothing I'm just not that much of a talker." He said blushing and trying to hide his face.

"Well we will have to change that. You are too cute to just stand in the back ground." I flirted with him causing him to get even redder.

"James is there something wrong you face looks flushed." The Professor said to him.

"No I'm fine just a little hot I guess." He told everyone as they had stopped talking and directed there attention on him.

"Ok so like I was saying the Phoenix said that we needed to find three others with great powers to help Jarvis in the upcoming battle. We think that the three others are you young gentlemen. So we would like to welcome you to say at the school with us until this threat has been taken care of." The Professor stated rolling his wheelchair over to me and the Halliwell brothers.

"We would be happy to help save the world once again we do it all the time back home." Wyatt said confirming it with his brothers.

"Good well on to your room assignments. We have just built a new wing onto the school so you will be over there with Jarvis. Chris and Wyatt can share a room and if it is alright with Jarvis, James you can room with him seeing as you are about the same age." The Professor said to my delight. I would have this cute boy in my room that would be great.

"That is quite alright Professor I am willing to share my room with James it's no problem." I said smiling towards him.

"Great now that everything is settled Jarvis can you take our guest to their rooms. Wyatt and Chris can have the room on the opposite side of yours." The professor said.

"Ok Professor, come on guys I'll show you the way." I told them walking out of the room.

While we were walking our rooms Wyatt and Chris were asking me questions about the school and if I knew anything about my witch powers. I told them everything I knew about the school since I've been here and I told them again that since I just found out about my witch powers that I really didn't know to much about them yet.

"Well we have to get together and help you get them down then." Wyatt said.

"Ok well this is my room right here and your room is right there." I said pointing at the door opposite mine.

"Ok we have to get our aunt to send the rest of our stuff wanna come see how?" Chris said.

"Yeah I want to see." We walked into the room and looked around a minute.

Wyatt and Chris looked at the room all over and then told James to contact there aunt.

James closed his eyes and said.  
"Aunt Paige I'm in Wyatt and Chris' room can you send there stuff." I heard that he sent telepathically.

Suddenly, I saw bluish white lights all around the room. The bluish white lights swirled around the room. When the lights finally cleared the room was decorated perfectly with I'm guessing everything that was in their room. I was star struck for a minute.

"That was so AWESOME! Wow I have never seen anything like that ever before." I said absolutely hysterical. I couldn't believe it.

"Our Aunt Paige is a super white-lighter and can send thing great distances." Wyatt said grinning at me.

"Well that is awesome. Well ok guys I'll come get you after we get James' stuff here and I can give you a tour of the school." I told them heading to the door.

"Ok just let us know when your ready we'll just hang out here." Chris said.

James and I walk across the hall to my, well our room now. I opened the door and walked in.

"You have a nice room." James said shyly.

"Thanks but this shy thing is going to have to stop. You know me now and I know you there is no reason for you to be shy." I told him sitting down on my bed.

"I know. I can just be a little shy around people when I first meet them, but I will warm up to you soon enough." He said blushing and looking down at his feet.

I got up and lifted his chin.

"It would be a shame if no one got to see those beautiful eyes you have." I told him blushing myself after I said it. Damn what is happening to me he's making me crazy.

We stared into each others eyes for a minute.

"You have nice eyes too Jarvis." James said still looking into my eyes. The distance between us started to get smaller and smaller until our lips touched. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds but it felt like and eternity.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that it just happ…" I started to apologize when James grabbed my head and pulled me into another kiss.

When he finally released me we were both gasping for air. We both just stared at each other for a short time without saying anything. Finally I broke the silence.

"Um…that was…wow…um well um w-we should get your stuff here and then get your brother so we can take a tour of the school before dinner." I said looking down at my feet and blushing profusely.

"Yeah let me just call my Aunt real quick." He said and started to concentrate. The next thing I knew the room was swirling with bright bluish white lights again which amazed me yet again.

"That is still so freakin' cool. Ok well let's go get your brothers." I said heading to the door.

James and I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. We waited until his brothers showed up at the door ready to go. For the next hour I showed them were everything was, the library, the rec room, the cafeteria, and the gym. I also showed them the outside and showed them the pool, the basketball courts and the soccer/football field. When we were done I told them that is was about time for dinner, so we walked back up to the school and headed for the cafeteria. When we got there we got in line for some food and sat down at me and my friends table. Since we were the first one's there we just talked a little bit and I told them my friends should be here in a minute. Seconds after I said that my friends started to show up. Ariel and Amara were the first ones to show up. As I watched them coming up I thought about there powers they were like the exact opposite and yet they are always together. It was kind of funny.

"Hey Jarvis who are these good looking guys you have here?" Amara said already starting to flirt even before I introduced them.

"Hey Amara, hey Ariel, these are the Halliwell brothers they're witches that came to the school to help out. Wyatt, Chris, James these are two of my friends Amara and Ariel." I introduced everyone. So the rest of the gang was heading over to the table. Jack, Rahne, Marcus, James, Jason, and Kitty were all in a conversation on there way over to the table. The twins were engrossed in their own conversation and finishing each others sentences, while Bobby and Evan were talking a little amongst themselves. Christina was the last to come sit at the table. I made some room for her to sit next to me. We haven't had time to talk to each other like we used to.

"So everyone these are the Halliwell brothers. Wyatt, Chris, and James they are going to be here and train with us for a while. Everyone introduce yourselves and tell them your powers and we can get the ball rolling. Tell them your code names too guys." I told everyone at the table. Christina went first.

"Hey my name is Christina I'm chlorokinetic so I can control plants and my codename is Flora." Christina said calmly.

"I'm Amy but, everyone calls me Ariel so that's my codename I can manipulate all forms of water. I've used my powers to make me look like a mermaid to its really cool." She giggled.

"Hi cuties, you already know my name is Amara. My powers are terra-kinesis and pyro-kinesis. I can also turn into lava, hot ain't it? AND I'm a princess. My codename is Magma." Amara said still flirting with the guys.

"Hola, me llamo es Rahne. I can turn into a wolf. Or if I want to, I can stop the change and look more like a werewolf. My codename is Wolfsbane" Rahne said flexing her muscles just a little.

"Hey bros I'm Jack and I am basically made out of rubber. I can stretch and change shape, and I am almost indestructible. My code name Elastiboy" Jack said looking towards Marcus.

"Hey Marcus here. Music gives me various powers depending on the genre. Code names DJ" Marcus said still very shy and not talking so much.

"My name is Jason and I'm a telepathic and telekinetic. My code name is Psyche" Little Jason said.

"Hi we are Jamie and Jasmine…" The Jamie said indicating him and his sister. "…and our powers are sort of the same…" The Jasmine said. "…we have twin telepathy…" The James said again. "…and we both can grow wings and shot energy blasts…" The Jasmine said again. "…mine looks like fly wings…" The Jamie said again. "…and my wings are like a butterfly's." The Jasmine said. "Jasmines' code name is Pixie…" Jamie said. "…and James' codename is Wasp." Jasmine finally said I could tell that the brother's heads were spinning just as much as my head was the first time I meet them.

"Do you guys always finish each others sentences?" Chris asked.

"Yes" They both said at the same time.

"I was thinking that same thing when I first met them." I said as everyone at the table laughed at the brothers confused looks. Once every one settled down Kitty, as sweet as can be was just dying to introduce her self as well as some others. She started right after the laughter stopped saying…

"Hi I'm Kitty that's what every one calls me at least, my power is that I can phase threw walls. It's an ok power once you get used to it. When I was still living with my parents the first time I phased was when I was sleeping in my bed and I phased threw my bed all the way down to our basement. Crazy huh. My code name is Shadowcat. You can guess why. These two guys sitting next to me are Evan and Bobby." She said pointing each one out. "Evan can grow bone spikes out of his body and use them as weapons. His code man is Spyke with a "Y". The other guy is Bobby. He is cyro-kinetic and can control ice. He can also coat his body with and ice armor it is so cool. His code name is Iceman if you hadn't figured out yet." Kitty finally said not even seeming tired after everything she said.

"Does she talk that much all the time?" James said telepathically to me.

"Yep, all the time. She was getting better, but…" I sent back telepathically.

"Well thanks for the introduction Kitty." Evan said with Bobby agreeing.

"Well now that everyone is introduced it's getting late guys. Since tomorrow we don't have school how about we all get together and do a training mission in the Danger Room and see how good these guys are." I said to every one. Everyone agreed that, that sounded good.

"Ok well there is 16 of us so we could do 8 on 8 but that might get a little crowed so how about we do four teams of four and the winners can spar again. Ok so who wants to be on who's team." I asked every one.

"Why don't you pick the teams and if we have any complaints we can work them out." Wyatt said and every one agreed.

"Ok well how about we have me and the brothers all on different teams to start off. How about Jack, Jamie, Christina and me on one team. Wyatt, Jasmine, Evan and Kitty on another team. Chris, Bobby, Jason and Ariel on another team. And the last team will be James, Amara, Rahne, and Marcus. How is that?" I asked every one. No one seemed to have a problem with it so we all decided to go to are rooms. We all said good night and headed out of the cafeteria.

When James and I got to our room there was a hushed silence in the room. The all of a sudden we both started to say something at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"Ok about earlier um I don't know what to really say about that…um I do really like you but I don't want to rush things. But that's kiss was so awesome…I don't know what to do." James said.

"I know you're really sexy and I really want to be with you. I have and idea about something if you want to do it. During my session with Betsy she showed me how to get to the astral plane. There we can show how we feel about each other without really doing it…that is if you want to?" I asked James turning a little pink in the face.

"That's ok with me I know how to get to the astral plane to. We can link minds and go together." James said. It was his turn to turn pink at the thought of what they could do together.

We both changed into tank tops and basketball shorts and climbed into my bed. We pulled the blanket over ourselves and established telepathic link. We both concentrated to get to the astral plane. Once there we made a room that looked like ours but with one big bed with candle and incense everywhere. After we were in the bed I decided to make the first move. I press my lips to his and swiped my tongue against his lips to part them and then slipped my tongue into his mouth. James moaned out as I began massaging his tongue with mine. After a little while he started to get more into the ministration that I was give him and started to suck my tongue. My hands had been roaming over his sexy body and I have already found his nipple. I tweaked a couple of times before I broke our lip lock and pulled his shirt off.

His body was amazing. His nipples were already rock hard from my playing with them. His six pack was to die for. I rubbed his body feeling all of his muscles. I couldn't help it any more so I dived down and took one of his nipples in my mouth while I tweaked the other one. He moaned out from shock and pleasure.

"Ooooh Jarvis!!" James squealed as I continued to suck his other nipple.

As I started to move further down James took off my shirt. I found James happy trail and followed it down to his navel. I dipped my tongue in it gaining another squeal out of James. I guess he was getting frustrated by my teasing of his body, he orbed the rest of my clothes off as well as his clothes. I decided to tease him just a little bit more. I grabbed his beautiful 8" cock and just swiped my tongue over the head to get all of his dripping pre-cum. James moaned uncontrollably while I continued to just lick the crown of his dick.

"JARVIS I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! JUST SUCK IT PLEASE!!!" James screamed as he had already broken out in a sweat and was moaning nonstop. I finally took pity on him and rapped my lips around his dick and plunged all the way down on his dick. I got almost all the way down before my gag reflex kicked in and then I had to pull back.

"Yessss it feels sooooo good Jarvis. I want to taste your dick now too." James said and before I could move he turned around underneath me and got into a 69 and pulled my dick to the back of the throat.

"DAMN…that feels good…shit." I said and then I dove back down on his dick. I rolled us around so that I was on the bottom. I took James' dick out of my mouth and parted his ass while pulling it down to my face. I swiped my tongue over his winking hole and then I dove in like a hungry animal.

While James and Jarvis were having a good time in the astral plane Chris was having a premonition dream.

Chris' POV

_{Premonition}_

_Two hooded figures are walking to a room together. They walk up to a podium with a book on it. They then start to talk._

"_Are you sure this will get Apocalypse back into this dimension?" The hooded figure on the right says looking at the book in front of them. _

"_It's guaranteed that he will be able to cross into this dimension. Dark magic will open a portal to bring him here." The other hooded figure said._

"_Ok but what about the X-men and their new Phoenix. And also what about the Charmed One's? My sources say that they have joined forces to stop us from bringing him back." The first hooded figure said as he starts to pace getting worried that their plan will fail. _

"_Don't worry about that either we have another plan already in action we are also trying to bring back the Source of All Evil. And when Apocalypse gets here we will merge them together and then not even the X-men or the Charmed ones will be able to stop us." The second hooded figure said reassuring the first figure that there plan was fool proof._

"_Ok that sound a lot better. The humans will not even see their destruction coming." The first hooded figure says as he lowers his hood revealing him to be Magneto._

_{End Premonition}_

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and sit up straight instantly. Sweat is pouring off of me. I talk a while to realize who just woke me up. As my eyes adjust to the light in the room I realize Wyatt was sitting beside me with a worried look on his face.

"What happened you were saying all kinds of incoherent things in your sleep? Was it a bad dream or what?" Wyatt said rubbing my back and wiping my face off with a dry rag.

"Wyatt I think it was a premonition of something very horrible that is going to happen. I just hope we can stop it or everyone is in for the nightmare of a lifetime…."


End file.
